Witches Hunter
by katyperrylove
Summary: Un petit village perdu . Une vie calme et chronique . Une belle jeune femme insouciante . Des attaques de plus en plus fréquentes . Sa vie bascule en même temps que la solution : S&Q Witches Hunter . Elle aura un choix a faire . Fuir et se protéger . Ou entrer dans la mêlée et devenir : S, Q & B . Witches Hunter .
1. Prologue

_New Story inspirée du film __**Hansel&Gretel Witches Hunter**__ !_

_Ça m'a sauté aux yeux quand je l'ai vu !_

_Sauf que ça va être remixé ... a ma sauce !_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Personnages__** (c) Glee**__ ! Par contre les fautes d'orthographes m'appartiennent ;)_

_Le couple principal est le__** Brittana**__ ! Mais je rajouterais un peu de __**Faberry**__ ;)_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Le soleil se levait doucement sur le petit village de Losttime Town . Les épaisses forêts vertes foncés qui l'entourait s'éclaircissaient au fur et a mesure que la boule de lumière montait dans le ciel, encore nocturne, aux couleurs d'aquarelle orangée . Les lacs et les rivières s'éveillaient doucement, passant d'un silence funèbre a un doux clapotis habituel .

Les animaux, que ce soient des cerfs, des ours, des renards ou tout autres bêtes sortaient progressivement de leur tanière . Les petites maisons de bois restaient encore cependant endormies . Les habitants du village se levaient souvent un peu plus tard, redoutant la nuit et les ombres devenues fréquentes .

Ce village portait bien son nom . Losttime Town . La ville aux Temps perdus . Bordée de forêts et de rivière, tout semblait s'arrêter dans ce petit endroit inconnu de tout le monde . Un petit coin de Paradis ou la nature empiétait presque sur l'Homme . Un endroit hors du temps ou tout le monde rêve de se relaxer .

**Mais** . Oui, il y a toujours un « Mais » dans une histoire, comme il y a toujours un « Il était une fois » . Ici, les gens vivaient parfaitement bien le jour, parmi les marchés et les magasins . La nuit, ils s'enfermaient chez eux, guettant le moindre bruit suspect pour certains, allant se coucher, attendant que la Marchand de Sable passe, pour d'autres .

Bien que la vie était plus que satisfaisante ici, un petit détail gênant prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, changeant les hommes les plus heureux de vivre en Hermite pétrifiés par la peur .

Oui, dans ce petit coin de Losttime Town, ou la joie de vivre régnait, quelque chose terrifiait les gens depuis un certain temps déjà . Quelque chose de diabolique qui sommeillait profondément dans la Forêt, pendant la journée, et qui se réveillait doucement, la nuit, hantant les rues tel des fantômes, dérobant les enfants pour accomplir _la Légende_ .

Voilà ce qui pétrifiait les habitants de cette petite ville ordinaire . Ils ne vivaient plus normalement, depuis un moment, incapables de sortir aux alentours du village, la journée, cloitrés chez eux, la nuit . Les plus courageux sortant pour apporter de l'eau, et de la nourriture . Paix a leur âme . Jamais ils ne sont revenus . La population diminuait peu a peu .

Les femmes ayant perdu leur mari dans des batailles contre ces monstres ou lors de paris stupides consistant a faire rentrer le perdant dans la forêt . Bien vite, les choses ce sont empirés . Les créatures commençaient a attaquer le jour, dérobant les enfants et détruisant des maisons, tuant des adultes qui tenteraient de s'opposer a eux . Mais comme dans toute bonne histoire, elle ne serait pas intéressante si une jeune femme insouciante en se mêlait pas de ce qui ne la regarde pas . Une jeune femme aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux d'un bleu électrique, d'un malice inégalé auparavant .

Elle n'avait jamais encore tenté de se mêler aux conversations politiques quand a l'avenir de ce village . Elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix, désormais . Sa vie était en péril, et celle de tous les habitants, si personne ne réagissait .

Or, dans toutes les histoires, il y a un Héro . Dans celle-ci, il n'y en aura pas un .

La solution va venir d'elle-même .

_S&Q . Chasseuses de Sorcières ._

Cette jeune femme va être confrontée a un choix décisif .

Celui de se sauver avec les habitants et sa famille . Etre en sécurité . D'ailleurs, c'était la chose obligatoire a faire .

Mais l'amour fait des ravages et pousse a des choses folles et périlleuses .

Son choix ?

Devenir Chasseuse de Sorcière .

* * *

_Voilà ! Prologue terminé ! J'attends vos avis pour savoir si je dois continuer !_


	2. S&Q Witches Hunter

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Je poste donc le __**premier Chapitre**__ !_

_C'est un sorte de second prologue, ou les personnages apparaissent ._

_Donc, enjoy !_

* * *

« Ôyez, ôyez brave citoyens de Losttime Town . » Le Maire de la ville, Mr Bradford, commença un discours, perché au sommet d'une monticule tonneaux de bière .

C'était un petit homme assez gras et moustachu qui inspirait confiance mais s'énervait très rapidement . « Vous savez tous autant que moi que nous sommes en période de crise . » Continua t-il, gravement pendant qu'un murmure inquiet traversa la foule . « Les Sorcières attaquent de plus en plus le village et la population se réduit a vitesse grand V .Nous sommes tous, en ce moment, exposés a un danger . Qu'importe ou nous sommes, nous sommes exposés . Ne vous croyez pas a l'abri dans vos maisons, elles détruisent tout et tout le monde . »

Parmi la foule se trouvait une grande blonde élancée et svelte . Brittany, c'était son nom . Elle tentait avec difficulté de se frayer un passage dans la foule, ses grands yeux bleus électriques brillants de curiosité .

Le maire se racla la gorge en faisant la sourde oreille aux commentaires insatisfaits par-ci par-là « Donc, j'ai décidé d'intervenir comme il se doit . Ne pouvant laisser une telle chose réduire le village comme ceci, j'ai fais appelle a des spécialistes .

Espérons tous qu'elles seront nous débarrasser de la vermine . »

La blonde avait réussi a passer devant, se retrouvant donc presque devant le maire lui-même .

Celui-ci descendit de son piédestal et laissa la place . Tous les regards se tournèrent vers deux formes féminines apparaissant progressivement au loin .

Brittany plissa les yeux pour mieux observer .

Une petite blonde apparut dans le champs de vision, le visage grave .

Deux orbes vertes perçantes traversèrent la foule, mitigée . Son corps sans défaut était compressé dans une tenue noire et moulante, une ceinture en cuir liant sa taille, contenant plusieurs armes et grenades dont notre blonde ne connaissait pas le nom .

Sur son épaule, elle portait un énorme révolver – si elle le posait a terre, il lui arriverait probablement a la poitrine, et devait peser une tonne vu son gabarit – muni de centaines de fonctions, ou des touches multicolores clignotaient et faisaient d'étranges bruits . Elle le portait d'une seule main, avec une facilité déconcertante . Brittany se dit intérieurement qu'elle n'aurait jamais réussit a le faire, même avec les deux bras, et toutes la motivation du monde .

Elle se planta devant la foule, hésitante, sous le regard adorateur du maire qui s'empressa d'aller lui prendre la main pour l'embrasser, mais elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de repousser la gentillesse d'un geste de main puissant qui fit reculer le petit homme de quelques décimètres .

Brittany ne put d'ailleurs pas retenir un petit sourire de se glisser sur son visage . Elle n'avait jamais eu une grande considération pour le maire, qu'elle trouvait grande gueule et froussard .

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'attention des habitants se tourna de nouveau vers une forme féminine .

La bouche de notre blonde s'entrouvrit légèrement devant la beauté Latine aux origines évidentes . Une épaisse chevelure ébène et ondulée surplombait un visage fin aux orbes d'un noir encre et une bouche pulpeuse et attrayante .

Un petit sourire satisfait était encré sur le visage parfait de la belle brune . Un corps parfait accompagnait le tout . Fin et musclé, elle portait la même tenue près du corps et en cuir que sa collègue, mais le sien était en deux pièces, laissant apercevoir son ventre tonique et finement sculpté .

Le bas était en cuir, moulant des fesses a faire pâlir Shakira et des bottes hautes a lacets a moitié dénoués .

Elle portait elle aussi une ceinture, mais double et a clous, contenant des fusils de toutes sortes et des munitions . Elle portait un grand arc visiblement taché de sang séché et un carquois muni de flèches reposait dans son dos .

La blonde ne savait plus ou donner de la tête sur ce corps parfaitement parfait . Le temps d'un instant, le bleu angélique de Brittany rencontra les ténèbres profonds de la Latina .

La brune entrouvrit la bouche mais brisa rapidement le contact visuel, se concentrant sur son amie .

Brittany, toujours absorbée par le contact oculaire d'il y a quelques instants, aurait jurée avoir aperçu un éclair dans ces yeux sombres . C'était d'ailleurs les plus beaux yeux qu'elle eu jamais vu . Elle en était sur . Le noir profond de son iris allait particulièrement bien avec le mascara et le fard a paupière de la même couleur .

Son attention se re-concentra sur les deux jeunes filles, les murmures dans la foule ne cessant pas .

L'hispanique prit place aux côté de la blonde et elle s'accouda a son épaule, passant un regard intrigué sur les habitants .

Brittany n'aimait pas trop ça . On dirait qu'elle passait au scanner .

Le maire, toujours dans un état d'euphorie pure, content du petit effet de ses recrues, se dirigea rapidement devant la foule .

« Chers habitants ! » Il attendit le calme pour continuer, mais il ne vint pas . « Écoutez-moi, s'il vous plait ! » Toujours rien .

La brune et la blonde se regardèrent, un sourire entendu sur leur visage, continuant de mâcher insolemment leur chewing-gum .

« Écoutez-moi ! » Ordonna le vieil homme . Mais rien n'y fit .

L'hispanique s'avança alors, d'un pas lent, semblant observer chaque détail qui passait par ses yeux ombrageux .

Le maire tremblait de colère et de honte, tordant nerveusement sa cravate . Il sembla vouloir crier encore une fois, mais la Latina n'analysa pas plus la foule, dégaina son arc et une flèche, le banda, et tira juste dans le chapeau qu'un paysan agitait pour obtenir de l'attention . Il vint se planter dans le bois de la maison d'en face dans une vibration puissante .

Tout ça en une vitesse lumière .

La foule avait d'un coup cessé toute activité pour se tourner vers la Latina, qui renifla dédaigneusement . Le maire aussi, la bouche béante, se tourna vers elle .

Elle commença a marcher devant les habitants, d'un pas constant, fixant chaque personne dans les yeux, semblant y chercher quelque chose .

Brittany n'avait pas quitté des yeux la belle hispanique . Elle était très douée a l'arc . Bien plus douée qu'elle, en tout cas . Pour la blonde aux yeux bleus, il était strictement impossible d'atteindre une cible .

Oui, elle s'était déjà essayé a l'arc, et ça n'avait donné que du mauvais . De plus, il était assez imposant, et la corde semblait vraiment dure a tendre . Mais elle l'avait fait tellement naturellement et avec tellement de facilité .Comme la blonde aux yeux verts qui soulevait son fusil . Elles avaient l'air d'avoir de l'expérience .

La blonde sourit et s'avança a côté le la Latina, jaugeant du regard chaque personne qui le rencontrait .

Elle sourit . Un sourire énigmatique . Sans aucune joie . Elle pinça les lèvres et commença alors .

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire la conversation . Ni pour nous faire des amis . J'en aperçois déjà certains que je n'aime pas ici . C'est comme ça . Ne vous attendez pas a des faveurs de nous . Nous dirons ce que nous pensons . Ça ne plait pas à quelqu'un ? Qu'il dégage ! On ne protège pas ceux qui ne nous respectent pas . Alors, allez dormir tranquilles . Et nous, on va exploser la tête de ces sorcières une par une . »

C'était plus un ordre qu'une suggestion . « Nous les combattrons a coup d'armes toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres . Le sniper . La mitraillette . La grenade . La hache . La machette . L'arc . Le revolver . La massue . Les chaines . Le C4 . Et toutes sortes d'autres armes, quelles soient par balle ou manuelle . Tachez de rester loin de nous pendant une bataille . Vous pourriez y perdre la vie . » Elle se recula pour laisser la place a la Latina qui s'humecta les lèvres .

« Vous savez autant que nous que vous êtes en danger constant . » Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ceux de la blonde, qui commençait a respirer de plus en plus fort . « Alors ne nous compliquez pas la tâche . » C'était presque un murmure, mais Brittany avait pu l'entendre . Elle fronça les sourcils . Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que cette phrase avait un double sens ?

L'hispanique acquiesça, comme si elle voulait se convaincre elle-même, referma l'emprise sur son arc et se recula .

Le maire, discret depuis tout a l'heure, roucoula .

« Pouvons-nous mettre un nom sur les visages de nos Héros ? »

Regardant au loin, l'hispanique répondit durement .

« Nous ne sommes pas vos Héros . »

Encore une fois, la blonde aux yeux bleus fronça les sourcils mi-déçue, mi-intriguée .

« Santana . Santana Lopez. » Finit – elle en s'écartant et se dirigeant vers le couché du soleil, là ou les personnes du village n'allaient plus depuis longtemps par peur .

L'autre blonde aux yeux verts la regarda partir puis la suivie, et lança, de loin .

« Quinn Fabray . »

La foule les regarda s'en aller, toutes les deux, vers le soleil, reflétant leur forme féminines, jusqu'à ne plus voir que deux formes indistinctes, puis plus rien du tout .

Les habitants chuchotèrent toute sorte de choses, certains ravis qu'il y ai enfin une solution, d'autres mécontents que deux inconnues venaient fourrer leur nez dans les affaires du village .

Brittany, elle, restait immobile, a fixer l'endroit ou les jeunes femmes avaient disparues . La foule commença a se disperser peut a peut, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus personne sur la place .

* * *

_Voilà ! Fioouu ! Bon, ça, c'est fait !_

_Alors, review ?_


	3. Crazy Happy Family

_Salut tout le monde ! Donc, voilà un petit chapitre __**réservé exclusivement a Brittany**__ !_

_Parce que j'avais une envie irrépressible de vous présenter la petite __**famille Pierce**__, avec ses bizarreries quotidiennes !_

_Quoi de plus normal chez les Pierce qu'une petite sœur __**trop sage**__, une aînée __**pas assez sage**__ et une mère désespérée du comportement de sa fille ? _

_Je vous laisse découvrir !_

* * *

Brittany ouvrit les yeux et sauta de son lit précipitamment, tremblante et en sueur . Elle venait de faire un très mauvais rêve . Certainement a cause des sorcières qui rodaient en ville .

Pourtant, étrangement, quand cette jeune Latine leur avait assuré protection, elle l'avait cru . C'était peut être ça finalement, qui l'avait effrayé . Elle avait trop bien dormi . Cela faisait des semaines que ses nuits étaient interrompues par des cris et des bruits étranges . Cette nuit, elle avait dormis comme un bébé .

Elle s'essuya le front, haletante, et s'habilla rapidement d'une robe d'un bleu sale, sa robe habituelle, et enfila une parie de vieille botte . En effet, avec la terreur qui régnait, les habitants ne prenaient plus la peine de se déplacer jusqu'à la ville pour s'acheter de nouveaux habits, de peur d'être attaqués .

Elle descendit prestement les escaliers, rejoignant dans la cuisine sa mère et sa sœur .

« Brittany ! Dis donc, chérie, tu as l'air bien en forme aujourd'hui ! » Commenta sa mère, un grand sourire aux lèvres . Susan Pierce était une belle femme, aussi blonde que sa fille, mais ayant les yeux d'un vert pâle .

« Britt-Britt tu as bien dormis ? C'est bizarre j'ai pas entendu de bruit étrange cette nuit ! Maman m'a dit de rester silencieuse quand même » Angie, 9 ans, la petite sœur de notre blonde .

Elle avait les cheveux d'un châtain très clair, presque blond . Elle tenait certainement ça de son père, mort a la bataille . Ses yeux étaient, comme sa mère, d'un vert pâle, mais acidulé .

Brittany sourit et lui versa des céréales .

« J'espère que ça restera comme ça, dans ce cas . »

Angie hocha vivement la tête et Susan s'assit a côté d'elle, un air convaincu sur le visage .

« Je suis sure que tout cela a avoir avec ces Chasseuses de Sorcières . Elles ont l'air de bien se débrouiller . En tout cas je suis sortie prendre du pain ce matin, et aucun incident n'a été remarqué, cette nuit . »

« C'est vrai ?! » S'enquit la grande blonde, un peu trop intéressée au gout de a mère .

« Oui, Brittany . Mais ne t'avise surtout pas de t'approcher de la forêt . Ce n'est pas parce qu'une protection supplémentaire s'est ajouté que tu dois aller courir je ne sais ou . »

« Oui, maman, ne t'en fais pas . » Susan leva les yeux aux ciel, connaissant très bien sa fille . Brittany avait toujours eu soif d'aventure et de mystère . Elle aimait la découverte et les nouvelles choses, contrairement aux habitants du village, qui se noyaient dans leur vieux bouquins . Et les règles, ce n'était pas beaucoup ça .

« Je suis sérieuse, Brittany . Ne t'approche pas du bois . Et ne t'approche pas non plus de ces deux femmes . Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en elle . » La blonde aux yeux bleus pencha la tête sur le côté, pas sure de savoir pourquoi sa mère réagissait comme ça, mais finit par hausser les épaules et avala rapidement une tasse de céréale et un bol de lait .

Au moment ou elle allait sortir, sa mère l'interpella une nouvelle fois .

« Brittany ! Je peux te parler 5 minutes ? » La dite Brittany savait très bien que ce n'était pas une question, et qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt a y aller . Elle soupira et s'affala une nouvelle fois sur une chaise, devant sa mère . Cette dernière mit Angie sur pied et la tourna en direction de la porte .

« Tu peux aller jouer Angie, je t'appellerai pour manger . » Lui affirma t-elle avec un sourire .

« D'accord, je vais aller faire des dessins ! » L'innocence de sa sœur avait toujours fait sourire Brittany . Elle la trouvait trop mignonne .

« C'est cela, fais en de très beaux . » La petite acquiesça vivement avant de courir dans sa chambre .

Susan se tourna ensuite gravement vers l'ainée .

Elle se fixèrent pendant un moment . Brittany commençait a être mal a l'aise .

« Tu sais, Britt' … j'ai eu des plaintes des instituteurs . Des plaintes a propos de toi . » Commença t-elle doucement .

La blonde baissa les yeux, honteuse .

« Il parait que tu interromps le cours ? » Questionna t-elle alors .

« Je … » Commença la plus petite blonde, hésitante . « C'est que je ne comprends pas très bien … je m'ennuie … » Avoua t-elle .

Susan soupira .

« Ce n'est pas la première fois, Brittany . Depuis que tu es toute petite, j'ai eu des problèmes avec toi a l'école . » Le ton commençait a monter, mais elle faisait tout pour garder son calme . La blonde aux yeux bleus fit la moue et baissa encore plus la tête . Elle la releva d'un coup quand sa mère attrapa ses mains .

« Dis moi ce que j'ai raté, Britt' . S'il te plait . Comment ça fonctionne, a l'intérieur de toi ? » Supplia Susan, en désignant la tête de sa fille .

Brittany réfléchit quelques instants, puis répondit, le plus naturellement du monde

. « Bah … Des fois j'm'étonne moi-même, en faite … »

Susan hocha la tête se mordit la lèvre inférieure . Une idée lui fit alors retrouver le sourire .

« Bon, on va jouer à un jeu, d'accord ? » Tout de suite, le sourire de Brittany revint .

« Cool ! J'aime les jeux ! » Affirma t-elle, des étincelles dans les yeux .

« Bien » Souffla sa mère, contente de la tournure que ça avait prit « La règle c'est que tu vas fermer les yeux, et tu vas me dire tout ce que tu vois, d'accord ? »

« Ok . »

Brittany s'exécuta et ferma fortement les yeux, se qui eu pour effet de faire plisser le nez de sa mère, perplexe .

« Je voiiiis … » Commença Brittany .

« Prends ton temps . »

« Une tarte géante . » Continua la blonde .

Sa mère fronça les sourcils .

« … Mais encore ? »

« Euh … Avec Puck . Un gars du lycée . Puck mange la tarte … »

Perplexe, Susan fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils, la bouche entrouverte .

« Mmmm … Maintenant il y a un gros plan sur la tarte … Ah bah elle me fait la tête, là … Elle commence a me parler . »

« Et elle te dit quoi ? » S'enquit Susan, inquiète .

« Chuuut ! » Grogna la blonde . « Je peux pas l'entendre si vous me parlez toutes les deux en même temps … »

« Oui, pardon . » Se rattrapa la plus vieille .

Un sourire commença a étirer dangereusement les lèvres de Brittany, ce qui tira un soupir de défaite a Susan .

« Elle me dit … Hey ! Toi ! T'es pas sympa tu m'as laissé picoler hier avec des potes pizzas … » Commença la blonde en prenant un faux accent Italien – L'accent de la tarte « J't'attendais pour monter sur les arc-en-ciel avec les licornes, mais j'avais faim en t'attendant alors j'l'ai ai bouffé… » Brittany ouvrit soudainement les yeux et fronça les sourcils .

« Hey ! Mais j'étais sure de pas lui avoir dis que j'étais pas venu ! » S'indigna t-elle, déçue .

Susan se frottait la tête d'une main, vaincue et déprimée .

Elle posa une main sur le genoux de sa fille et soupira .

« Bon … Ça sera pas pour aujourd'hui, alors . »

Brittany s'enquit d'un sourire désolé et se pinça les lèvres en niant de la tête .

« Désolé Maman . »

« C'est pas grave, Britt' . »

« Bon … t'as fais quoi a manger ce midi ? » S'exclama soudain la blonde en se levant d'un bond .

* * *

_Voilà la famille Pierce ! ^^_

_Did you like it ?_


End file.
